Forum:2019-11-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Okay, you win... Good call. Bkharvey (talk) 06:02, November 20, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Does he mean something by "at least some of it," or is he just trying to get everyone to hate him more than they do already? Bkharvey (talk) 06:11, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : My first thought is that maybe it's referring to whatever caused Goddess L-I-A to shrink when he touched her? That suggests that the touch has some other effects besides just keeping Agatha alive. : My second thought is that he wants to perfect what he did by finding a way to remove the harmful effect, while keeping the restorative effect. After all, many of these procedures don't seem to go exactly according to plan. If somehow Agatha is cured, but Martellus isn't, he needs her to still exude whatever chemical stuff she produces to keep him (and maybe Honker?) alive. Quantheory (talk) 03:40, November 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Don't you think that if they figure out how to undo Agatha they can do it to Tweedle too? Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Glad to see I was at least half-right about the diving-helmet guys. Are the Foglios even gonna mention Clank-Lu? --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:23, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : Probably be Friday's cliff-hanger, the status of Lunevka. : Glad to see the dynamic between Agatha and the Castle(unit) remains unchanged. Though I thought the Castle lived for High Drama . Still want to understand what's up with Violetta's duds. They were Smoke Knight purple up until Gil threw the lever. Did she somehow Level-up? Doug Relyea (talk) 06:40, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Man we gotta teach you how to do page links. Do you use visual or source editor? Bkharvey (talk) 06:45, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Sorry, (seriously) I had forgot we had covered how to do the page links. Doug Relyea (talk) 08:34, November 20, 2019 (UTC) :::: 'sok. Not a problem. ;) Bkharvey (talk) 21:41, November 20, 2019 (UTC) I would have figured more people would be upset about wooster. At least some reaction from Gil would be expected. I wonder if Agatha feels any guilt about it. It wasnt her, but it was her body. Lapointdm (talk) 23:34, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : Gil was predictably busy being angry at Tweedle, but he would have gotten around to it had the Castle not finally got around to the important part of its message. As for Agatha, I imagine that she both understands that it wasn't actually her fault (except maybe for bringing Lu to England instead of quarantining herself somewhere) and simultaneously feels irrational guilt, hinted at in panel 5. Bkharvey (talk) 23:41, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : : P.S. I'm upset about Wooster; does that count? Bkharvey (talk) 04:45, November 21, 2019 (UTC) : I'm wondering what Violetta was about to say, before Agatha interrupted. I have my fingers crossed that Smoke Knight Sleight-of-hand saved Wooster. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:52, November 21, 2019 (UTC) I hope someone remembers to evacuate the cooks! Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, November 22, 2019 (UTC)